


understand my thoughts

by ideare



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for The Truth Beneath the Lies.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	understand my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Beneath the Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608566) by [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/pseuds/deinonychus_1). 



  
**fic banners**  
  


**fic cover**  


**fanmix**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/OShhMFQ.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/WsdlH6t.png)   


>   
>  ** [understand my thoughts](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/1G25n8nA9WVIY3toM4EX4O) **
> 
> **i. «hoops (acoustic)» jones**  
>  _& i jump through hoops_  
>  to get to you  
>  to anything i own  
>  even if i could, be close to you  
>  you never break the fall  
>  shake this divide when right on my side  
>  for every angle that i try  
>  still i jump through hoops  
>  gotta jump through hoops
> 
> **ii. «the hill, the view, & the lights» cajun dance party**  
>  _wishing i could take you here to feel the same feelings_  
>  understand my thoughts about the sun,  
>  about the lights,  
>  about the way you can try to share my lights and frights
> 
> **iii. «tell me the truth» lapsely**  
>  _in a small place, you changed me_  
>  in a crowded place, you isolated me  
>  just tell me the truth, it'll hurt less, i guess
> 
> **iv. «too late to say goodbye» cage the elephant**  
>  _no turning back,_  
>  no where to run,  
>  no where to hide
> 
> **v. «untitled» la dispute**  
>  _it's perfectly ok,  
>  i'm afraid, too._
> 
>   
> 

  



End file.
